


【鼠苑】第一次

by VioletCloudss



Series: 鼠苑 [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletCloudss/pseuds/VioletCloudss
Summary: 如题，就是一辆车。





	【鼠苑】第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gardien （白杨哥哥？嘿嘿嘿](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gardien+%EF%BC%88%E7%99%BD%E6%9D%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5%EF%BC%9F%E5%98%BF%E5%98%BF%E5%98%BF).



> 我觉得我对鼠苑是真爱，一晚上🐍了5000多字。我他妈毕业论文要是有这个速度，我现在已经毕业了一百次了。
> 
> 本来还想写浴室play的，但是他俩干了一次我就已经🐍爆写不动了。
> 
> 鼠哥很行，是我不行。
> 
> 这篇送给Gardien白杨哥哥，求求大家都去看他画的画！

 

亲吻，是那么随意的行为吗？

 

紫苑站在床边，一边擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，一边透过垂下的发丝看着正在床上专心看书的老鼠。

 

老鼠懒洋洋地斜靠在床头，修长的手指划起一页翻过，穿着一件黑色的背心，晃动的烛光衬着线条流畅的肩部和手臂的肌肉。

 

白天在闹市里，老鼠毫不犹豫地吻了一个女人。嘴唇接触的瞬间，那个女人一下子就软软地伏在了老鼠的胸上，手搭上了老鼠的腰。紫苑就在不远处呆呆地看着两人。

 

吻罢，老鼠用手指抹了一下嘴唇，是那个女人留下的口红痕迹。

 

“走吧。”老鼠若无其事，抓住紫苑的手大步流星地离去。

 

紫苑一整天仿佛都能闻到那个女人留在老鼠身上若隐若现的香气。

 

紫苑一动不动地盯着躺在床上的老鼠，有点怅然。为什么路上一个素不相识的女人，却可以和他那么亲近？为什么他一副无所谓的样子？他经常做这种事吗？

 

紫苑的脑海中闪过一副又一副的画面：他对女人游刃有余的样子，他怜香惜玉的样子，看不清楚脸的女人在他身下扭动和呻吟，他们交叠的身影，凌乱的床单，不知名的女人勾住他的腰，紧贴的下体，他微微出汗的额头，他在女人耳边的喘息。

 

紫苑越不想去想，这样的画面就越填满他的脑海。他摇摇头，想把这些画面赶走。

 

紫苑竟然有点嫉妒早上闹市里那个站街的陌生人。他还有点生老鼠的气。

 

但自己又是谁呢？不过寄人篱下罢了，他有什么资格，去对老鼠问任何问题，提任何要求呢？

 

他感觉看着老鼠身影的视线模糊了起来。紫苑揉了揉眼睛。

 

“紫苑，怎么了？”

 

老鼠不知什么时候抬起头来，从书的上方投过来锐利的视线。

 

“老鼠...？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“早上，在集市里，你和那个女人…”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“接吻，是什么感觉？”

 

紫苑的声音很轻很轻。

 

话音还没落，老鼠的嘴唇就已经落了上来。

 

紫苑愣住了。

 

老鼠的嘴唇干燥柔软，包裹着紫苑的嘴唇，随着呼吸的节奏大口地吮吸，仿佛要把紫苑吞掉。

 

紫苑睁大了眼睛。

 

老鼠并没有停下，他一手揽住紫苑的腰贴近自己的身体，另一只手一把固定住紫苑的下巴，略用力地按住，不让紫苑往后躲。舌头瞬间强行撬开了紫苑的嘴唇，伸了进去，侵略性地舔过紫苑口腔里的每一处地方。

 

漫长辗转的吻里，拥抱越来越紧，紫苑全身仿佛都已被老鼠的吻抽空了力气。两人下身紧贴的地方，紫苑感觉到不知什么时候勃起的硬挺抵着自己的腹部。

 

这一吻仿佛过了一个世纪。

 

老鼠终于放开了紫苑。

 

“哈…就是这种感觉。”

 

老鼠气息有点凌乱，邪邪地微笑着。一边用手擦着嘴角，一边看着满脸通红的紫苑。

 

“怎么样，了解了吗？”

 

自己刚才，是被老鼠主动吻了吗？

 

紫苑大脑一片空白。

 

他深陷情欲，却又被脑海中杂乱的声音折磨：老鼠的吻技这么好，一定是吻过很多人吧。他到底是和多少个陌生人吻过，才能做到这样漫不经心。紫苑和那些陌生人，又有什么区别。

 

一想到这里，紫苑就愈发地失落。

 

他想要的不止一个吻而已，他想要更多，想要接近，想要深入，想要老鼠的全部。

 

他几乎没有思考地又吻了上去。

 

******

 

这下是老鼠没有回过神来了。

 

他本来只是想戏弄一下紫苑的。

 

他以自己的情感节制为傲，哪怕和再多人相交，肉体再接近，也只是蜻蜓点水。从来都是他随意撩动别人的心思，不会轮到别人扰动他自己。

 

而紫苑不一样。老鼠知道紫苑在自己内心的分量，知道紫苑对自己来说可能是一个陷阱，只要踩中就会无法自拔。他一直克制着自己与紫苑亲近的欲望，怕一旦开始无法停下。

 

这次和紫苑开玩笑的一个吻，让他差点失去所有的自制。

 

他用了全部力量才勉强停下，想在理智崩溃之前控制住局面，不要走的更远。

 

紫苑的一个回吻，瞬间打破老鼠所有的防线。

 

******

 

紫苑把手搭上了老鼠的肩，加深着这个吻。他半跪在床上，下身主动贴上了老鼠的下身，蹭着老鼠下体勃起的地方。另一只手摸索到老鼠的手，抓住，从自己衬衫里伸了进去，把他的手按在了自己腰间。

 

这么明显的邀请，老鼠怎么会感觉不到。

 

老鼠的手握着紫苑的腰，肌肤光滑又温暖。

 

他的手忍不住紧捏了一下。

 

紫苑的吻也跟着颤抖，发出了一声含混不清的呜咽。

 

老鼠全身的血都往头上涌。

 

他顾不了那么多了，手顺着腰部向下，放肆地划过胯部、臀部、大腿，又回到了紫苑双腿之间硬挺的地方。他用手覆盖上去，轻轻地摩挲。紫苑的身体跟着他手上的动作忍不住颤抖。

 

他反身抱住紫苑把他放在床上，吻像雨点般落在紫苑的脸颊、鼻尖、下巴、耳根，然后他伸出舌头，舔过耳廓，吮住了紫苑的耳垂。

 

紫苑抱紧了老鼠。

 

老鼠的手按住紫苑的裤腰。

 

“紫苑”，他的声音因为情欲而低哑，“可以吗？”

 

他从来没问过别人这个问题。但是紫苑不是其他人。

 

紫苑闪动迷离的眼睛，望着老鼠。

 

然后他点了点头。

 

紫苑又吻上了老鼠的嘴唇，同时抬起腰示意他继续。

 

老鼠一边回应着这个吻，一边顺势脱下了紫苑的裤子扔到床角。

 

紫苑的双腿紧实修长。老鼠手指极其缓慢又撩拨地划过腿部的皮肤，在大腿根那里画着圈。

 

紫苑脸红极了，在老鼠身下微微扭动，试图躲避这酥麻的搔痒。

 

老鼠感觉到了，他半撑起身，看着身下衣冠凌乱、全身都被情欲撩动的紫苑。

 

这就是他过去四年看着长大那个人，是自己时时刻刻都在从远方默默关注的那个人。紫苑的一切他都知道，他从无数种角度、看过无数遍的紫苑的身体：他的颈，他的背，他的手指，他的足尖，他睡着时露出的肩膀和手臂，他在浴室里被蒸汽朦胧的腰线。

 

紫苑的一切，他都见过，他都知道。

 

现在，他们之间，终于没有了距离。

 

******

 

这是紫苑的第一次。

 

小时候的生物课上早已把人类性行为的步骤都讲透了。他知道什么是性行为，知道做爱的步骤，性器官的结构，性高潮的原理，文字的理论他全都一清二楚。他也有过自己用手自慰的经历，知道性快感是什么样。

 

但是他不知道，和喜欢的人做的时候，生理上的反应竟然是这么的真实强烈。

 

紫苑看着老鼠一颗一颗地解开自己衣服的扣子，然后把衣服从胸前拂开。胸口暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，因为紧张而微微起伏。老鼠用食指抚了上去，绕着胸前那一点画着圈。

 

紫苑全身一阵过电。

 

老鼠一下吻了上去，用湿润地舌尖勾舔着敏感的乳头，一边舔，一边用另一只手也在左胸上做类似的动作。湿漉漉的舌尖和纤细的指尖绕着乳头打转，有一下没一下地碰上去，又在碰上去之后，轻舔一下迅速离开。

 

紫苑被这若有若无的力道弄得难受极了，他别过头去咬住手。

 

“老鼠..”

 

老鼠用余光瞟了一眼咬着手的紫苑，然后加重了舌头的力度，重重地吮吻了下去。

 

“啊啊...”

 

紫苑条件反射地弓起身想往回缩。

 

老鼠加重了力气，不让紫苑乱动，舌头换到左胸，温润地舔弄着还是干燥但已经硬挺的另一边的乳头。手则向下移动，触摸到了紫苑微微发烫的下体。

 

被握住的时候，紫苑发出了一声呜咽。

 

和用自己的手时的感觉完全不一样，老鼠的手指细长，但有力，可以轻松地握住紫苑的分身。

 

他用手指碰上了已经湿润的性器顶端，然后用手指把渗出的液体也涂抹到性器的其他地方。湿润的状态下快感会更加强烈。

 

紫苑把头埋在老鼠的肩上。

 

老鼠微微笑了一下，温柔地在紫苑耳边说：

 

“紫苑，我用嘴了哦。”

 

紫苑脸又烫了一点。片刻之后，肩上传来一声闷闷的：

 

“嗯…”

 

老鼠把紫苑放倒，然后向下挪了挪。

 

紫苑手捂住了自己的脸，从指缝里看着腿间的老鼠。

 

老鼠用嘴含住了紫苑的前端。

 

下身被温热湿润的口腔包裹，是从来没有过的舒适感觉。老鼠的舌头温柔地舔着敏感的前端，和龟头下方感觉神经发达的系带处。

 

啊...真的好舒服。

 

紫苑忍不住挺起了胯，把下身更多地往前送。

 

接收到了紫苑的快感，老鼠张开嘴含住了分身的全部，然后开始慢慢地上下运动。紫苑用手捂住嘴，不想让自己发出太多的声音，但是气息却还是随着老鼠的节奏而忍不住地起伏。

 

“嗯...”

 

老鼠稍微停了一下.

 

他看着紫苑，坏笑着低声说，

 

“不用忍。”

 

然后一下子把紫苑的下身吞进接近喉部的深处。

 

“啊啊....”

 

骤升的刺激让紫苑猝不及防地叫了出来。

 

老鼠眼角浅浅的笑意，然后开始加速，他尽量张大自己的嘴，不让牙齿碰到紫苑，然后用舌头在每一次进出的时候都最大限度地刮过分身上的敏感地带。

 

“哈啊...”

 

紫苑的手忍不住抓住了老鼠的头发。

 

运动的速度越来越高，进入的深度也越来越深。

 

“老鼠…把嘴拿开，我要...”

 

老鼠反而加重了吞咽的力度，口腔紧紧地包裹住紫苑。

 

“啊啊——”

 

高潮的快感在一瞬间释放。

 

紫苑发烫的体液射在了老鼠嘴中。

 

“啊..对不起...太舒服了，我控制不住…”

 

紫苑内疚地看着老鼠。

 

“不要道歉，紫苑。”

 

老鼠若无其事地起身清理了一下自己。他的头发微微凌乱，嘴角湿润，鼻尖微微出汗，性感极了。

 

紫苑脸通红。

 

“我之前…没有和别人做过这样的事。”

 

“我知道。”老鼠轻描淡写地回答。

 

紫苑脸红到了耳根。他又生气又害羞，不知道该怎么接话。

 

然后他看到了老鼠还在勃起状态的下体。

 

自己是高潮过了，但是老鼠还完全没有。

 

“那个…”

 

“嗯？”老鼠看到了紫苑的视线方向，挑了一下眉。

 

他翻身跳上床，把紫苑压住，脸和脸靠的很近。

 

“男人和男人的做爱，你知道的吧。”温热的气息喷在紫苑脸上。

 

紫苑感受到胸口上老鼠结结实实压着的重量，距离近得紫苑感觉呼吸都有点困难。

 

“紫苑，我想和你做爱。”

 

他一阵眩晕。

 

做爱，他小时候曾经在生物课上学过的，是为了生殖繁衍或者获取性快感而进行的插入式性行为，可以在异性或同性之间发生。

 

他隐约记得纱布曾经问过自己这个问题。但是紫苑拒绝了。对于纱布，他丝毫没有过做爱的念头和欲望。

 

现在，老鼠压在他身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，在他近在咫尺的地方，这样问他。

 

紫苑看着老鼠满染情欲的灰色眼眸。

 

他轻轻地说：

 

“来吧。”

 

他勾住了老鼠的脖子，两个人滚在床单上纠缠在了一起。

 

******

 

老鼠帮紫苑翻了个身，然后温柔地分开他的双腿。紫苑把头埋在枕头里，他从来没有这样被人看过。

 

老鼠从紫苑的背开始，顺着脊椎向下一节一节地吻，一直吻到少年的私处，又游移到大腿根部。

 

紫苑的大腿很敏感，每一个吻、每一个动作，都让紫苑忍不住颤抖。他紧紧地抓住床单。

 

老鼠恶作剧般地吮咬了一口。

 

“啊啊..不要这样碰那里。”

 

大腿根那里被啄出一个淡红色的吻痕。

 

老鼠从来没有见过这样的紫苑，他下体硬得发烫，恨不得现在就立刻马上进入紫苑的身体。但他也知道这是紫苑的第一次，他一定要耐心。

 

他把沾着体液的手指送入紫苑后庭。

 

紫苑的后面从来没有被进入过，只是适应一根手指就花了不少的功夫和时间。老鼠一边用手指在紫苑体内缓缓抽动，一边用另一只手挑逗紫苑的前面，用再度唤起的快感缓解他的压力。

 

紫苑已经高潮过一次的下体在老鼠手指的触碰下慢慢又有了反应，他的呼吸声又变得不规则了起来。渐渐地，后庭也跟着放松了，分泌出的体液润滑着手指和后庭。老鼠缓缓转动抽插着，耐心十足地加入第二根、第三根。

 

“啊..”

 

紫苑咬着下嘴唇，攥紧床单。老鼠能感觉到紫苑后面微微的收缩，包裹着他的手指，湿润的内壁似乎已经表明主人做好了准备。

 

“紫苑，我要进来了。”老鼠压低有点沙哑的声音。

 

他握住自己的分身，一点一点送了进去。

 

如果不是因为埋在枕头里，紫苑已经叫出了声。

 

好痛。

 

从来没有做过爱的后庭异常的紧。本来紫苑体型就比老鼠小，虽然手指已经做了足够的扩张，但真的进来的时候，深度和尺寸还是让紫苑痛得倒吸一口气。眼泪差点都要流了下来。

 

但是与此同时，又有一种奇妙的感觉。身体上的痛觉，几乎同时转化成了一种心理上的满足。是疼痛感，不适感，也是一种真切的存在感，是一种被喜欢的人占有的安全感。

 

紫苑忍住不适，稍微动了动腰，想调整一下跪趴的角度和姿势。

 

“别动————”老鼠条件反射般按住紫苑的胯。

 

紫苑这一动差点爽得他直接射了出来。

 

老鼠一定是忍得太久了。从好久好久之前两个人吻上的那一刹那，老鼠就已经想和紫苑上床，一直想到现在，紫苑的呻吟、喘息，紫苑的高潮，对他来说简直是一波比一波更强烈的刺激。讽刺的是，他自诩自制力极佳，但是和紫苑在一起的时候，每一秒都度秒如年般的难熬。他在用手指帮紫苑扩张的时候，脑子里就早已经把紫苑推倒，和他做了好几百遍了。

 

完全进入的那一瞬间，下身被紫苑的后面又紧又热地包裹着，强烈的刺激让老鼠的脑子短暂地短路了几秒。

 

好紧。

 

直到紫苑动了这一下，才把他惊醒。

 

得亏自己以老手自居，在紫苑面前，一败涂地。

 

紫苑被老鼠的反应有点吓了一跳，乖乖地一动不动。

 

老鼠深吸一口气，找回了一点点理智，然后很缓慢地试着抽插了一下。

 

再次没入的时候，两个人同时发出了低吟。

 

老鼠俯下身，趴在紫苑背上，紧紧搂住他，开始渐渐加速。他的吻落在紫苑的背上、颈部、肩膀、腰侧，手在胸前挑逗着乳头。紫苑胸前被各种爱抚，后背上深深浅浅地游移着湿吻，再次勃起的下体在床单上摩擦，后面被老鼠一下一下地撞击着，他说不清哪里的感觉更加强烈，身体各处的感官都被打开。

 

太大的刺激让他的呻吟声越来越大，紫苑在老鼠的怀里不安分地扭动，想要稍微缓解一下让他无所适从的快感。老鼠紧紧地抱住他，一点都不让他逃脱。

 

“老鼠，不行…啊哈…不要…”紫苑在老鼠不断的撞击下声音都有点断断续续地，声音混着喘息和哭腔。

 

老鼠的舌尖从紫苑的腰窝一路舔到耳根。

 

“嗯啊——”紫苑仰起头叫了出声。老鼠扳过紫苑的头，激烈地吻了上去，下身也同时用力猛顶了一下。

 

紫苑一声呜咽淹没在了吻里。

 

“我的殿下——”

 

老鼠故意咬了一下紫苑耳垂。

 

“还满意吗？”

 

诱人的罪恶声线从紫苑的耳朵钻入大脑。老鼠加快了撞击的速度。紫苑下体一阵过电般的酥麻。

 

后面的不适不知不觉已经消失，甚至某个部位被撞击到的时候，会产生一种钝钝的快感，然后累积、绵延至全身，仿佛一坛陈酿被打翻后缓慢扩散的酒香，紫苑的脑子也像喝醉了似的昏昏沉沉。

 

老鼠的汗浸湿了散乱在额边的头发，他浑身的皮肤被欲望烧的通红，任凭着感官的引导。他抱紧紫苑的腰，把他翻了过来，双手撑在紫苑身侧，灰色的瞳孔盯着紫苑迷离的目光，汗从前额划过脸颊，滴在紫苑胸前。两个人下身交合的地方已经一片粘湿，撞击的时候发出拍击的水声。

 

紫苑伸手抱住了他的背，双腿勾上老鼠的腰，

 

他咬紧嘴唇。

 

“不要停。”

 

老鼠感觉大脑瞬间一片空白，仿佛全世界都只剩下了身体和官能。他加速用力把自己顶入紫苑的最深处，不断摩擦着紫苑的敏感处。

 

“哈啊...啊...啊啊...”

 

老鼠感觉到了紫苑后面阵阵的收缩。收缩的时候被挤压那一下的舒适感让人疯狂，刺激着老鼠一下比一下更用力地插入，插入又为后庭的敏感处带来更加凶猛的快感。迟钝的快感变得令人难以忍受，身体想要更加用力，想要残酷，想要极端，哪怕流血，想被这种快感吞噬和撕裂。

 

紫苑的呼吸越来越急促。他焦躁难耐，忍不住也动了起来，配合着老鼠的节奏摆动胯部，让每次撞击都能进入最深的地方。他的意识沉在最黑暗的地方，只有下身的快感仿佛一道劈开混沌的白光，耳边只有两个人粗重的呼吸声和撞击的水声。

 

老鼠爱死了这样失去理智的紫苑。

 

他一边抽插，一边喘着气，汗湿了背心和头发。两个人的节奏已经紊乱疯狂。

 

“紫苑…看着我。”

 

紫苑意识模糊中听到了这句话，迷离的视线对上老鼠灰色的眼睛。

 

老鼠毫不犹豫地吻上了自己身下眼神朦胧、面色绯红的紫苑，最后地用力顶了进去。

 

紫苑感觉到体内微微抽动的性器，和一股热流。

 

两个人几乎同时到达了高潮。

 

*********

 

第二天事后

 

图片来自：<http://karaboyyang.lofter.com/post/1d545a69_12e841316>

作者：Gardien

本文纯属互相投喂脑洞的产物。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
